The Last Turn
by AllAboutHarryHarm
Summary: When Harry and Hermione are drage into a world where blood is a way to live what will they do is this there last turn First fic Rated R fr later chapters RR please


We do not own any Harry Potter characters they are only J.k's We have invented some new characters and those are ours. Also this story contains explicit scenes of sexual content please if you are under 16 do not continue to read. Thank you. Author

The Last Turn  
By: Vincent and Matt  
Edited By: Meghan

Me and my brother grew up the only way we knew how. We grew up on a small island called Vampira Isle which made us who we are. My brother, Camuel Vigè e-Lebrum, and I, Raphael Vigè e-Lebrum, grew up not knowing what we were. Being different from everybody else made the outside world shun us. My brother hated what we were, but I took advantage of it. Learning to shape the new powers I have found and developed into strength, while my brother sat and read books and old parchments of our kind. We only survive by being together my brother holds me back and I keep him going. We are finally leaving after years of practice and I will make a new race and continue our kind.

Me and my brother grew up the only way we knew how. We grew up on a small island called Vampira Isle which made us who we are. My brother, Camuel Vig e-Lebrum, and I, Raphael Vig e-Lebrum, grew up not knowing what we were. Being different from everybody else made the outside world shun us. My brother hated what we were, but I took advantage of it. Learning to shape the new powers I have found and developed into strength, while my brother sat and read books and old parchments of our kind. We only survive by being together my brother holds me back and I keep him going. We are finally leaving after years of practice and I will make a new race and continue our kind.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Upon our exploration of the new world, we settle in woods next to a castle, unknown, even to my brother. Out hunting I notice a lone man walking through our newly acquired territory. The blood lust came pounding into my veins, I could feel his heart beat in every fiber of my body. As I began to approach him, I felt my brother coming to me out of the shadows.

"What do you want Camuel?" I said.

"You know exactly what I want."

"You and your stupid pity of the lower races," I said, "give me one reason why I should not kill this human?"

"He is not of the human race."

I look at my brother with confusion wondering what he means by that.

"I sense a greater evil approaching us"

A hooded figure walks up hissing as the other drops to his knees.

"How could you have failed me Draco?"

"Master please it will never happen again Harry caught me off guard, you know he is the best Auror out there. I didn't know what to do."

"You should have died fighting knowing that if you failed me I would kill you."

"Master please give me another chance I can do it."

"All you should have needed is one chance to complete this simple task of killing Granger, now I have to do it myself."

"NO! Master please I can… I will do it, please."

I saw the hooded figure lift up his arm and produce a stick or something and this bright green light shot out of the tip.

"He is a wizard," says Camuel in a low voice.

"What," I said with a look of glee upon my face, "so someone who can fight back."

We hear a loud popping noise and the hooded figure is gone.

"He has vanished without a trace," Camuel says.

Chapter 2: The Vision

I walk over to the body and lean down. I can feel my brother's eyes upon me. As I lean down wings burst from my back with great power. Lifting the body to my lips I rip the skin off letting the blood flow into my mouth. Suddenly my strength gives way and the body falls to the ground as pain shoots through my body. I began to see pictures I cant comprehend. My wings retreat into my body as I fall to the mossy ground.

"Raphael what is wrong."

I try to answer him but no words come out. I see a boy and this Draco person fighting. They both began to chant in a different language and fire strange light at each other. As quickly as the vision began it ended and I saw my brother standing above me. "

"What happened, what did you see"

I look up at him and frowned, "I have no clue."

The look that came from my brother next was almost enough to make me laugh. He looked at me as he moved toward the body and began to lift it up. I stood up not knowing what he was going to do. He brought his lips to the flesh that I so easily torn apart. He bit into the skin and began to drink. I watched his eyes as they began to cover themselves so he couldn't see what he was doing. Then something happened his eyes shot open and then they turned a bright red beginning to burn like fire from the pits of hell. I even had to shield my eyes from the heat coming off of his body. He let the body fall to the ground as he stared at me.

"What in the hell was that Camuel?"

"I saw what you did but in better formation."

"So explain what happened."

"Those two are obviously enemies and this one is named Draco and the other I will find out who he is. Draco tried to fight his way into this persons house he fought bravely but lost in the end. I guess Draco was not trying to hurt this other man but just stun him. Then maybe go and kill the Granger person. I wonder what that guy is like if this mystery person is so strong. Maybe we should go and stay in the castle tonight for shelter, it is going to rain.

"But," I began to say then figured a fight with my brother about stuff like this is just a waste of time. We start to head up to the castle once we reach the front doors they burst open and a man with a long beard stood before us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Raphael and Camuel, am I correct?"

He smiled at our puzzled faces and still kept inviting us in.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster at this school. You may be wondering how I know you were coming well I had an old friend help me out and tell me what you may need. The boy you saw in the vision is named Harry Potter and he lives in 123 Berry Loop in number 32 if I remember correctly. He is trying to pass off as a muggle"

"What the hell is that," I said.

"Oh yes that is right. You are new to this world and don't know any wizards laws or rules, if you would call them that. A muggle is a human to you, someone born without an ounce of magic in them or non-magic folk like the grounds keeper likes to call them. They don't know we exist, but we live our lives as normal as possible. Now on to more pressing matters, follow me.

Chapter 3: Serae Magi

"Harry and Hermione," Dumbledore began, "are an extremely different couple. They know almost every spell know in the wizard world and can fluently cast each one. They also created a spell it was called Serae Magi it is Latin for Wizard Lock. This spell made the caster invulnerable to all and every spell. With that said Voldermort wants to kill him and Hermione. Harry needs some assistance tonight and I was hoping that you two would go and help him out a little."

"This boy has no quarrel with us. Even though my brother would love to take a bite out of this Voldermort guy, I will not allow it" I said with great anger.

"Camuel why do you have to be such a hard ass I want to see what a kind of power this kid has, maybe he can teach me a few things."

"Power is all you ever think about, this is dangerous Raphael. I don't want to get mixed up in a problem that may get us killed."

"We cant die," Raphael screamed then suddenly putting his hand over his mouth to hide what he has already said.

"Don't worry my friends I know what you are. Your secrets are safe with me. But please I ask you of this only because you two are one of the few beings who can handle this problem. I myself would but I have to handle the beginning of the new school year tomorrow."

"Please Camuel I want to help someone isn't that a start."

I looked at him wondering what is going through his head, WHAT I almost screamed aloud.

"Fine if we are going to do this then we leave now and quickly."

"Thank you! I will in the future help you in some way."

"Thank you Raphael and Camuel. Good luck to you both please some time in the next month inform me of what has happened. Thank you again."

I turned and walked away not wanting to leave the old mans company. I felt the pain of once again being alone. I felt my body falling and my mind slipping away. Suddenly I felt my brother grab me and pull me away from the darkness and into the light.

Chapter 4: The Struggle

Harry felt a pain like no one can ever imagine. He tried to move my legs but suddenly knew that they weren't there. He started to crawl looking for Hermione. He didn't get far before Harry stopped out of fear from seeing the body of his loved one laying before him. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots throughout his body and into his head. He starts to recap what happened this dark bloody night. :There was a knock at the door Harry immediately got up to answer the door. Upon opening the door he noticed a wand being pulled out but it was to late. Harry started to chant the spells before he had his wand out and so was Draco. Harry cast curse upon curse at Draco nothing hit. Harry jumped back trying to protect Hermione and his soon to be born daughter not wanting to let harm come to them. Then out of no where three people jumped into the room and Harry felt his body being lifted by hands and thrown into the wall.

"Run Hermione and don't look back."

Harry looked back and saw a man reaching down and lifting him up and throwing him through the table. Harry saw a huge red wolf come into the room. The wolf put is head down and ripped of chunks of Harry's left leg. Pulling the rest of the leg off with blood all over Harry and the wolf. He begins to scream not even feeling the pain anymore just the agony of loosing all that he loves. Harry felt the beast move to his right leg but he didn't care anymore he just wanted the torture to end. Then as quickly as the pain began it ended as he blacked out and woke up outside and in pain.: He began to crawl over to the body not sure if it was Hermione or not but wanting to check. When he got to the body he could barely breath from the loss of blood his body has endured. He looked at the body and immediately began to cry it was her and she was covered in blood and she had a gash upon her throat. He gave up trying to hold his body up as he collapsed on top of the women he loved and their unborn child. Suddenly out of the darkness two figures appeared one in a dark cloak with gold trim and the other was in what looked like the wizard robes he used to have to wear at school. They walk toward him as he began to black out once again.

"What should we do with them, she is dead and he is not far from passing into the other world," Camuel said.

"I could bring her back and you know that but her life would never be the same again. Heal the boy and wake him see what we should do."

"Raphael why do you insist on ordering me around. I know what to do dear brother just let me work my magic."

Camuel placed his hands above the boys legs and began to chant in our native tongue.

"Mani Spectri Firmitas Festina Multi Muta Oculus Magi Mutatio Ex Tenser Vita Duplica"

I just stood there watching, waiting for what was going to happen.

Suddenly I saw veins start to weave out of the nub forming into what used to be his leg. All of the sudden muscles began to form merging with the veins to make bones. The skin was something I knew I didn't want to see. It started to grow all around the muscles and veins creating an exact duplicate of what his leg looked like.

"Are you done yet," I said with distaste in my words.

"Yes, now I need to rest please take care of the rest for a couple minutes."

"Ok!"

I reach down to the boy and touch him. He stirred and opened his eyes he looked at me then his legs and finally at the girl laying beside him. I didn't know what to say or do I just stood there and watched him.

"How did you heal my legs that was a fatal wound I should have died? Also who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Raphael Vigé e-Lebrum. An old man sent us here is name was."

"Albus Dumbledore, I told him to stay out of my business"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me Dumbledore sent me and my brother here to help you. He feared that you may be in trouble. Which you are, now my brother healed you and there is one major problem your wife is dead. Now I can bring here back to life but she will never be the same again."

"What would you do to her," Harry asked in wonder.

"I would bite her, I have ancient blood that runs through my veins. Doing that would make her turn into a something that you have never seen before. It is up to you and remember that you are deciding her fate, so choose wisely."

"I don't know what to do if I say yes she is able to live again. If I say no then she will no longer be here. I have come to a decision bite her but if you do u are also biting me."

"What! Do you understand what is going to happen to you?"

"Yes please just do it before I change my mind."

"I am sorry I cant, if I bite you after her then you will surly die from the crossover, I have to use my power to keep her alive."

The boy began to cry again I didn't know what to do. All of the sudden I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder I turned back to him.

"The boy chooses for himself I will bite him. Did you tell him all the consequences," I nodded, "good now come here boy I will take you into a world you will never leave again."

Harry finally got up and walked slowly to Camuel as I reached down and grabbed Hermione. I lifted her up into my arms as I jumped into the air I brought her neck to my lips. I hovered above the ground as I started to bite into her. The sweet tasting blood ran into my mouth and down my throat. Her blood was sweet like she has never done a wrong thing in the whole world. I drank greedily never having blood like this. While I was enjoying her blood I throw my power into her healing her body and making her heart beat. I looked up still drinking and her eyes suddenly shot open. I stopped drinking and the marks and holes my teeth left healed immediately after. I set her on the ground still feeding her my power to keep her alive through the changing process. I turned around and saw my brother standing over Harry with his hands out above the boys face. I saw the pain in his eyes he only took a little blood not wanting a lot, he hated blood. Harry suddenly sat, up I could see how he had changed his green eyes weren't green anymore he now had eyes blacker then the night itself. I looked at Hermione still giving her power to live as she to sat up fast and silently. She too no longer had blue eyes.


End file.
